witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Temeria
The Kingdom of Temeria '''(Latin: ''Regni Temeriae''for the first name appeared in title of Jarres chronicle (Lady of the Lake novel)) is one of Four Kingdoms, a quartet of major countries on the northern half of the Continent. It lies on the southern shore of thePontar River. The monarchy was founded in the 8th century, after the First Landing. Its first ruler was king Dezmod, a legendary monarch. During the long ages of the kingdom's existence, it came to be one of the most important countries located between the Jaruga and Buina rivers and gained reknown as the ''"Pearl of the North"'' . Its neighbors are Redania, Kerack, Kaedwen, Aedirn, Mahakam, Lower Sodden, and Cidaris. One of the fiefdoms of Temeria is the dukedom of Ellander and the magical Thanedd Island, with a school for young female adepts of magic located off the shore of the kingdom. Temeria is maybe the strongest (next to Kaedwen) of the Northern Kingdoms and played a key role in the first two wars against the Nilfgaardian Empire. Temeria is, throughout the novels and most adaptations, ruled by the wise, powerful, and just King Foltest of Temeria. National emblems Heraldry First four coats of arms were designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro, based on the description in the novels. The fourth is from the Witcher games created by Juraj103. Flags This Flag is created by Mboro. History First of Temerian monarchs The kingdom was established in the late of 8th century, as one of the first human kingdoms north of the Amell Mountains. In that time likely already abandoned by the elves, Wyzim (or Vizima) became the center of power of Dezmod, the first King of Temeria. His crowning took place not only in the chronicles, but also in pop culture; jokes about the habits of the monarch still enjoy undying popularity among the inhabitants of the Northern Kingdoms. Abdank and long lasting wars Main articles at: Six Years War, War of Daggers, Famine War ----'''Warning! ''Informations from this part of article are from Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni. As it is only adaptation, it should be considered as non-canon and only canon is in novels by Andrzej Sapkowski.'' ---- In the thirties of the 9th century, Temeria took part in the Six Years War. Thanks to the negotiations led by Raffard the White, the war ended and the country was ruled by a court sorcerer instead of a mentally ill ruler. According to the Peace of Brugge, the Temerian ruler retained control, but was in fact only a puppet in the hands of Raffard, who soon possessed almost unlimited power at the Wyzimian court. Because of the peace treaty, many princes (such as Venger of Attre) formally under Temeria were forced to leave their realms. The situation changed after the appointment of the Council and Chapter, when, in a swift and brutal war between wizards, opponents of the reforms were murdered, including Raffard the White. After thedeath of Raffard, Temeria soon plunged into internal chaos and became the arena for a ruthless struggle for power. In uncertain circumstances, King Abdank also lost his life (not leaving any male heir), which was the impetus to start a long-running conflict for the Vizimian throne known as War of Daggers. The main argument of both sides, aimed to strengthen their rights to the crown, became accusations that their opponents participated actively in the death of the rightful monarch. It is difficult to assess which of the princes indeed shortened the life of the poor Abdank, especially in the light of subsequent practice; both parties apply the assassination with equal skill and frequency. Hence the conflict rolled on until the 11th century. The final victory fell to Mariborm under prince Abergard of Maribor, crowned Abergard I of Temeria. His position was secured by granting broad autonomy to the competitive duchy. However, there has been a consolidation of power by the inclusion of the royal dominion Mahakam through the eleven-year Famine War, forcing the dwarven governors from Mount Carbon to pay homage to the monarch of Temeria. ----'' Non-canon informations from Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni ends here.'' ---- Around the start of the 10th century fits the reign of Geddes. Few preserved information concerning this monarch or his "first queen" (the first to give him a male heir, Vinifrid). Chronicles say that she was a pure-blood elf, which is difficult to reconcile with her decidedly human name. However, it could be simply more pleasant to the ear than the elven Gwenfrwei. Other monarchs and Falka´s rebellion (reign of Goidemar, Cedric, Griffin) Main articles at: Goidemar, Riannon, Falka, Cedric, Griffin ]] Goidemar was one of the greatest kings of Temeria, ruling for 78 years. He married Redanian princess Riannon, thus forming the first union with House of Silver Eagle. Three years after their wedding, the famous Falka Rebellion began, during which the pregnant Riannon was accidentally captured. In prison, she gave birth to twins, Fiona and Amavet, and subsequently descended into madness. At the same time, the fierce Falka gave birth to a daughter, Adela, whom she abandoned to wage war, leaving the child for the mad prisoner to nurse. Not much is known about his second son and later ruler of Temeria, Cedric. He married Berengaria, daughter of Koviri influential nobleman Guido Thyssen, and had a son with her - Griffin, a future king of Temeria. During his reign, Temeria again changed its coat of arms to a black shield studded with fleurs de lys. Griffin was the king of Temeria known for his major reforms, which included plans to reorganize the army, administration, education, commerce, industry, etc (in a word, everything). Even though he managed to carry out very little, he did make educational reforms. He was also trying to build a Temerian city simlar to Oxenfurt in Todderas but died of a heart attackin The Witcher game series. With his wife Clarissa, princess of Touissaint, he had a daughter, Bienvenu. She-wolf and her cub (reign of Bienvenu & Medell) ] Main articles at: Bienvenu La Louve, Medell Bienvenu La Louve was the queen of Temeria. To many, she was known simply as "La Louve", or "the she-wolf". She served as a fine example for queen Calanthe, later the queen of Cintra who came to be known as the "Lioness of Cintra". Medell was son of his mother and Hugo of Rivia, his reign was relatively unremarkable, aside from a major defeat by Virfuril near Hagge. Foltest and Wars with Nilfgaard Main articles at: Foltest, Northern Wars, Province of Temeria Foltest, as with his father, is not very fond of his grandfather, Hugo of Rivia. Upon his accession to the throne, he demanded that Hugo's portrait be removed from throne room. He is also in the habit of "leaving Hugo out" of family genealogy. Plenty of time is devoted to lauding his great-grandfather, Griffin, as he is known to speak warmly of "Grandmama Bienvenu" and "Great-grandmama Clarissa". He tends to be very evasive of any questions regarding family lineage. Foltest strove to demonstrate what he was capable of, and he proved capable of much''. He was killed by Nilfgaardian kingslayer Letho of Gulet. After this, Temeria was quckly defeated and transformed into Nilfgaardian province, remnants of 2nd army transformed them selves into guerrila fighters supporting Royal Redanian Army against empire. Known Temerians '''Monarchs' Main articles at : King of Temeria and Interrex ---- Aristocracy ---- Intelligence ---- Army ---- Mages ---- Queens and mistresses ---- Others ---- Teritories, vasals and provinces ]] Fiefs * Kingdom of Brugge * Kingdom of Sodden * Enclave of Mahakam * Duchy of Ellander Duchies, counties and baronies * Duchy of Maribor Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni * County of Garramone * County of Anchor Mentioned first time in the Witcher 3: Wild Hunt * County of Nessvelt Mentioned first time in the Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings * County of Moën * Barony of La Valette * Barony of Velen Provinces * Land of Pontaria * County-Palatine of Northern Border Mentioned first time in the Witcher (PC) * Island of Thanedd Temporary * Province of Upper Sodden (annexed by Foltest) * Land of Angren (annexed by Foltest) * Land of Riverdell (annexed by Foltest) Cities, towns, villages, fortresses and strongholds Cities and towns Villages Natural landmarks Society As we can see in games and novels, society is rather feudalistic. Although the kingdom (look at the map) is extensive, the core property of royal family is small and can be compared to that of Lyria. The realm is divided between several dukes, princes, warlords, governors, elders etc. subordinated under State Council and Crowned Head (or Interrex). Military Main article: Military of Temeria During Nilfgaard-Nordling Wars, Temerian and Redanian army were completing a main arm for Nordlings against Black Ones, and it is said that combined forces was having almost 25 thousand of Temerians inclouding famous forces like Knights of Order of the White Rose. Special forces Temeria is also known by its famous, numerous types of special forces, few of them namely are Blue Stripes, Knights of (early) White Rose and (later) Flaming Rose. Economy Temeria is one of most wealthy realms in North. Economy of this state is based mainly on cultivating the production of various goods, trade and extracting valuable mineral resources, precious metals and precious metals mainly from the mountains of Mahakam (Temerian protectorate). Also Vizimian (and kingdoms) currency - Oren - is one of most used monetary units in the world. Industry Temeria remains land with mainly highly developed agriculture, animal husbandry and food industry. As the Mahakam is officially part of the kingdom, it is certainly Temeria has considerable interests in the extraction of precious metals, precious metals and production of high quality weapons. As each country produces its own products all kinds. When you turn on the borders of the kingdom of Angren, Temeria certainly occupied a high place in world exports of wood. Culture Temerian population is very polite and religious but does not accept representatives of the (so called) Elder Races. Most of Temerian residents are racist. This region is the home of powerful sorcerers and famous travelers. Religion The most popular and most widespread religion in kingdom is Melitele goddess worship, but in recent years, great popularity among the local population has moved to cult of the Eternal Fire, which every year is gaining more and more followers. In addition to Melitele goddess worship and the Eternal Fire, we can also find worshipers of Kreve and the Prophet Lebioda. CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise The Prologue is set at Kaer Morhen (which is in Kaedwen, not Temeria), and the following chapters are all set in or around Vizima. You are not free to travel around Temeria as you wish, the available locations change with each Chapter. There is no way to travel large distances to reach other familiar locations in the game world. Nevertheless, there is a world map in the game, and examining it gives us a sneak peek at locations that might come into play in the future. At the top of the map is Vizima, with the Outskirts south-east of it, Old Vizima to the south-west, with the swamp cemetery and the swamp further to the south. The lakeside is just south of the Black Tern Island almost in the south-west corner of the Lake Vizima. At the bottom left of the map you can see a cut-out which depicts the Northern Kingdoms. Journal Entry : "Temeria's population is not exclusively human. It also includes dwarves, elves, gnomes and dryads. After the devastating war with Nilfgaard, many areas are haunted by monsters, which have hitherto not constituted a serious threat, while the realm's roads are made unsafe by outlaws and common bandits. As a result, the witcher profession is once again in demand, though people continue to treat witchers with caution and disdain, often calling them mutants and freaks. : The Kingdom of Temeria has silver lilies on a black background as its emblem. This powerful country has gained ever more influence in recent years under the wise rule of King Foltest. Across the Pontar River, the kingdom borders Redania. To the south and east it is hemmed in by mountain ranges, including Mahakam, the mainstay of dwarves and gnomes, past which lie the lands of Lyria and Aedirn. The capital of Temeria is Vizima, lying on the shore of Lake Vizima. The second largest city is Maribor. Temeria mints its own coin — the oren. The most widespread religions are the Cult of Melitele and the belief in the Eternal Fire. Temeria is home to the headquarters and many commanderies of the Order of the Flaming Rose." Source * The Kingdom of Temeria Journal Entry from The Witcher 2]] During the 3rd Nilfgaard-Nordling War, Constable John Natalis led the Temerian army against the Nilfgaardians but was defeated and Temeria was conquered. Emperor Emhyr var Emreis established himself in Vizima to oversee the war against Redania. Despite the defeat of the Temerian army, Vernon Roche, the former commander of the Blue Stripes, led a guerilla war with former Temerian soldiers and Redanian funding to free Temeria. If Nilfgaard wins the war After his victory over Redania, Emhyr restores Temeria as a realm in liege to his empire, having grown weary of Vernon Roche's effective resistance force. The guerillas lay down their weapons as a result. This happens only in Ciri-empress case, if not Emhyr Deithwen will bertray Roche and Temeria remains province. If Redania wins the war Temeria becomes a country submitted to the rule of Redania, under the rule of either King Radovid V or Chancellor Sigismund Dijkstra, who takes over the kingdom after the king's assassination. Trivia * The term "Lilies" is used as a collective noun, likely meant to be derogatory, referring to the people from Temeria. A common phrase used by non-Temerian NPC enemies in The Witcher 2 is, "Plough the lilies!" The term most likely originates from the silver lilies in Temeria's emblem. * There is armor in The Witcher 2 called Temerian armor. * There is armor set in The Witcher 3 called Temerian Armor set. References cs:Temerie de:Temerien es:Temeria fr:Témérie it:Temeria hu:Temeria lt:Temerija pl:Temeria ru:Темерия sr:Темерије Category:Kingdoms Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:Temeria